Alma
Alma (アルマ), or by her real name Kumi Shizaku (下崎久美), is the main protagonist of Magical Girl Raising Project: F2P. She is a freshman Magical Girl who came to F-City for investigation but was involved in an incident. She was then caught by The Resistance and currently works with them. Appearance Alma Full.png|Alma Alma Human.png|Alma's human form Alma chibi.png|Chibi drawing by manga artist Ryota Yuzuki Alma human chibi.png|Chibi drawing by manga artist Ryota Yuzuki Human As a human, Kumi Shizaku has short black hair and is tall (168 cm). Her eyes are grey. Kumi is often seen with a nervous or worn expression on her face. She wears a long skirt that reaches her ankles and a shirt with a leaf pattern. Over her shirt, she wears a baggy and over-sized jacket with tennis shoes. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Alma has short purple hair with fringe bangs. Her eyes are lighter and brighter purple than her hair. On top of her head, she wears a black accessory like a vine with an eyeball in the center. This eyeball, like the other eyeballs on her costume, has a purple iris with yellow pupils. Alma wears a pale purple dress as a base. Her collar is cuffed and her sleeves are puffy and a dark purple color. Down her dress are black stripes and buttons. The trim on her dress is also black. From the back of her outfit are more eyeball vines. In the center of her chest is another eye. Her bracelets are black with sharp spikes. She wears dark purple stockings with black stripes that go all the way up to her thighs with black buckle shoes. These shoes have slight spikes at the backs of them. She appears significantly younger and shorter than her human self. Personality Alma proved to be a shy person during her first activity as an official member of her division. She seems to be a bit insecure, as she is not able to express herself very well. She is also quite passive and accepted the activities that were imposed on her by The Resistance without struggle or opposing them much. This is due to the fact that she considers herself weak and believes that she would be easily defeated if she tried to escape or fight them. Despite all of this, she gravitates towards those who act friendly and gentle to her, like her former partner. Alma became quite frightened and went into a shocked state when she discovered that her partner had been murdered. Magic To pull out the opponent's manual. By licking a (usually human or Magical Girl) target, the target's "instruction manual" will appear. It contains information about the target at the time of being licked. The amount of details in the manual depends on how large the area Alma licks is. Special Item(s) *''Instruction manual:'' A instruction manual that contains information about a individual when Alma licks the target. Relationships Spinon Alma and Spinon were partners. Stella Lulu Sera Sera Melty Pane Fan Lit Fan Jelly Marie Amy Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Living Characters Category:F2P